


Cat

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [111]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness, Season 1: Episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her cat, even if someone else gave him milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic community: [any. any. dangerous and sweet. (100 words)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559367.html?thread=78830343#t78830343)
> 
>  
> 
> Written for episode 1, the night it premiered on Hulu.

After that day in the alley, Selena watched over him from the rooftops and parapets, the streets and his house's own wall. He was her cat, even if someone else gave him milk.  
  
There was something in Bruce's serious dark eyes that found a home inside her heart. What happened to him didn't belong in his world; it belonged in hers, in the darkest parts of Gotham.  
  
So she watched the young heir of the Waynes, watched as someone else fed and cared for him, someone else tried to protect him and keep him safe.  
  
She wouldn't try. She would.


End file.
